


After Graduation

by RizzV825



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzV825/pseuds/RizzV825
Summary: Jessley one shot. Takes place during Pitch Perfect 2. What Ashley would have said around the campfire if she wasn't interupted. I don't own any characters. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Ashley Jones & Jessica Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	After Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, Happy Pride Month. If you've read my previous Jessley fic "My Angel Flies Away", this is a happy one, I promise. Hope you enjoy.

After Graduation

The Bellas at this point are failing to redeem themselves from their disastrous performance a few weeks ago. Their attempts to get noticed more in order to compete with Das Sound Machine at The Worlds competition blew up in their faces. Right now they are desperate for something, any ray of hope they could cling to, to pull themselves out of a hole. Chloe in a last ditch attempt, decides to call for reinforcements and books the Bellas on a retreat to pull themselves back together.   
Upon arrival, the girls are met by none other than their former leader, Aubrey Posen. It was a nice reunion, and all of the girls were happy to see her, but now it was time to get serious, because the girls had work to do. Their first project was to pitch a tent that all of them would be staying in tonight. It was important to bond before Worlds, and what better way to bond then to share a tent for a night. Some of the girls looked forward to the experience, while others not so much. Hopefully this trip would bring the Bellas together, and give them the renewed spirit that they desperately needed.   
By nightfall, the girls were sleeping in close quarters, head-to-toe in the large tent they all shared. Although Chloe liked the idea, it was too close for comfort for Beca, who couldn't wait for this to be over. While all of the other girls were asleep, Ashley was wide awake looking over to Jessica sleeping beside her. She had a lot on her mind while looking over at her girlfriend, and hoped for the best this weekend. Ashley hoped for the best for her fellow Bellas, and she hoped that she and Jessica could take the next step and move forward together.   
The girls were woken up bright and early by Aubrey and her whistle as she was ready to whip these Bellas into shape and get them back to the aca-awesome group she knows them to be. Aubrey explained to them that they would be re-learning to sing as a group, and engage in team building exercises. The Bellas mustered up their best "ready to go" attitude, and were ready to begin their day.   
While heading out to their first exercise, Ashley waved Aubrey to the side, out of earshot of everyone to discuss an important matter. 

"Hey Aubrey listen, there's something I've been wanting to do for a long time, and I kind of need a big favor."   
"What is it?"   
"I want to give this to Jessica."

Ashley took a deep breath, looking around to make sure no one was watching them before showing Aubrey a box with a ring in it, to which Aubrey was surprised and delighted. 

"Oh wow Ashley, that's beautiful. She'll love it." Aubrey said trying to keep quiet. "Well, how can I help? What do you need from me?"   
"Well if she says 'yes', I was hoping we could get a suite for the night." Ashley explained pulling money out of her pocket. "I'm wiling to pay for it; whatever it takes."

Aubrey smiled, pushing the money back towards Ashley.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of it. I'l get something set up and bring you the keys tonight."  
"Aubrey thank you so much. This means the world to me."   
"No problem."

The day was long and hard for the Bellas, between vocal warm ups and military style drills. All of them were left feeling tired, and Beca was feeling extreme stress from all the tension that's built up with the secret internship she was taking on. It was tension that needed to be released for the greater good of the group, and this trip has finally allowed them to do that. Finally it was time for everyone to regroup around a warm fire and let all their tension go. As they gathered, Aubrey approached Ashley with a set of keys. 

"Here, you're in room 204 and all is set for tonight."  
"Thanks again, Aubrey. I really hope she says 'yes'."  
"She's gonna say 'yes', I know it. She's crazy about you." Aubrey assured her.  
Ashley took a deep breath centering herself as they went to join the rest of the group.  
The Lodge of Fallen Leaves has proven to be a successful trip as it has brought the Bellas back together, helping them find their sound. They were around a cozy campfire, ready to take on the world, and looking to the future. Beca then turned to Ashley.  
"Ashley, what are you gonna do after graduation?"  
"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking about my future." Ashley sighed.  
She was nervous. This was something she has been thinking about for a long time and finally decided now was the time. Ashley turned toward Jessica and continued.   
"Jess, I love you so much. You've always been my best friend and my everything. You've been the best thing to come into my life, and I never want to know a moment without you. When I look to the future, all I can see is you."  
Ashley pulls out a ring and Jessica is astonished, starting to cry. The other girls were crying as well, happy to witness this moment with two close friends.   
"I love you, Baby. Will you marry me?"   
"Yes." Jessica answered tearfully.  
Ashley brought Jessica's lips to hers in a slow, deep kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, both crying tears of joy. The Bellas tearfully congratulated their two friends, wishing them lots of love in their journey, starting their lives together.   
After celebrating with their friends, Jessica and Ashley made their way back to the suite to enjoy a night alone as a newly engaged couple. The room was absolutely perfect with a big comfy bed, a fireplace, and deck access overlooking the lake. On the table was a bouquet of white roses and a bottle of chilled champagne with a note from Aubrey that read 'Congratulations to you both. Enjoy your night together. You deserve all the best - Love Aubrey' The night couldn't have gone better, and the ladies were very happy and very excited for what the future holds.  
The evening soon found the two of them cuddle together in a bubble bath. They enjoyed the warm water and each other, while thinking about how truly at peace they both felt. This has been a long time coming for Jessica and Ashley as everyone around them could see how in love they were. Both of them could certainly get used to more nights like this one, that they would now have for the rest of their lives, and they couldn't wait.


End file.
